criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
One-Tooth Sam
Samuel Bennett (better known as One-Tooth Sam) was a suspect in the murder investigations of teenager Jennifer Carter in The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough), Vipers leader Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough), and iPear founder Paul Gigs in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy). Profile Previously a homeless man, Sam is the 57-year-old landowner of The Greens. In his first appearance, he has shaggy gray hair and an untidy beard, and dons a yellow jumper with a white vest underneath. Furthermore, it is known that Sam's feet measure 10.5 inches and that he is a smoker. In his second appearance, he has an oil stain on the right side of his jumper. It is discovered that he is asthmatic and chews gun. In his third appearance, he is now wearing a white collared shirt, a green tie (with a gray tie clip) and a brown tweed vest under a brown blazer. He has tidied up his hair, shaved his beard and now has a set of white teeth. It is revealed that he eats chia seeds. Events of Criminal Case The Grim Butcher Jones and the player met Sam after investigating the homeless camp he currently lived in: Cooperville. They questioned him about Jennifer's relationship with Raphael Soza. Sam claimed to know Raphael and told Jones that he could not be capable of doing such a thing. Sam was found to be innocent after Trish Colletti was arrested for the murder. Into the Vipers' Nest Sam became a suspect again when he was questioned about being at the scene of the murder. Not long after, the team managed to find a knife in the sewer outlet; they ran it through the system and found out it belonged to an ex-army man named Samuel Bennett. Finding a picture of Samuel, they realized that it was in fact One-Tooth Sam before he became homeless. After Tony Marconi was arrested for the murder, Sam decided to dig up his past. He enlisted the team's help and had sent them into the sewers to find a metal box for him. Breaking the lock, the team managed to find a jewel and some more treasure, and then shipped the jewel to Grace in order to make sure that it really belonged to Sam. After analyzing the jewel, Grace confirmed that it did belong to Sam and stated that the jewel could easily make him one of the richest men in Grimsborough. When the team returned the jewel back to him, Sam revealed that he had originally bought the jewel for his late wife, Lily Bennett. He also stated that when she was sick, even all the money in the world could not save her. And when she died, suddenly the sight of money made him sick so he got rid of it all. However, that jewel was the only thing he could not bring himself to throw away. He now decided that he was going to spend every last cent of his money on Cooperville and the Industrial Area, realizing that even if money failed him, it could save others. Gone Pear-Shaped Sam became a suspect for the third time after Gloria and the player had learned that he had made a business deal with the victim. After Gloria told the player that Sam had turned the once gang-ridden Industrial Area into The Greens, a tech-startup district, the player reunited with Sam. After Gloria informed Sam about the murder, he expressed shock and said that Paul's death was a great loss to the district. Sam was spoken to again about the victim's planned takeover of The Greens. He then explained to them that the victim was trying to take his credit for the revitalization of the district and told them that he would stop at nothing to keep The Greens. Sam was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Waldo Gigs for Paul's murder. Trivia *Sam is one of the suspects to appear in three cases. *Sam is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Although Sam's alias is One-Tooth Sam, however, he is billed as "One-Tooth-Sam" in his first appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. *The logo on Sam's jumper is a parody of the Adidas logo. Case appearances *The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough) *Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) Gallery SBennettGrimsborough.png|One-Tooth Sam, as he appeared in The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough). One-ToothSamGrimsboroughC011.png|One-Tooth Sam, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough). SBennettConspiracy.png|One-Tooth Sam, as he appeared in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of the Conspiracy). LB.png|Lily Bennett, One-Tooth Sam's late wife. OG_SUS_3_604.jpg SamC11Mugshot.jpg OG_SUS_513_602.jpg Caption_the_Scene-AndreaSam.jpg|Sam, along with Andrea, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects